


Jolt!

by shiny_glor_chan



Series: 30_Kisses: Yuffie/Riku [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, F/M, Kissing, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-03
Updated: 2005-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuffie's more hyper then usual, and poor Riku has to deal with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolt!

**Author's Note:**

> Theme 3, 'jolt' from 30 Kisses Live Journal themes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own one of the most hyper ninjas ever and on of the hottest silver-haired guys ever. They're only rivals are Naruto and the Sephiroth clones in Advent Children.
> 
> I've been told about a drink called Jolt. I've been told there's more caffeine in it then Mountain Dew. That's A LOT of caffeine. Riku's so screwed. (smile) And Yuffie's talking really fast.

"Uh... Yuffie?"

Bounce. Bounce. Bounce. "Yes?"

Gulp. "...what are you on?"

Rapid blinking. "Whaddya.mean?"

Nervous laughing. "You're a bouncing, hyper ninja." Pause. "More so then usual..."

Tilt head. Bounce. Bounce. Pounce. "Riku!I'm.not.hyper!I.just.drank.some.Jolt!"

Eyes widen. "Do you know how much caffeine is in that!"

"Nope!Nope!" Bounce.

"Oof! Yuffie, don't bounce on me!"

Grin. "Okay!" Kiss.

Eyes widen. Kisses back. Breaks kiss.

Breaths. Smile. "Better, Riku?"

Nods. Kisses again. "Much better." Pause. "We're buying you more Jolt!"

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote it differently than normal, but I think it works. Please review.


End file.
